Coyote Ugly
by SamiReed
Summary: When Belle and Shawn found out the JT was Johns Belle ranway, nobody has heard from her since but one night the teens go to a bar called Coyote Ugly and find Belle, but she's not the same Belle they knew
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I disclaim I don't own any of the characters they belong to DOOL and the movie Coyote Ugly, some of the quotes also belong to the movie Coyote Ugly  
A/N:Shawn and Belle found out about Jt being Bo's son. Belle ran off and nobody ever heard anything from her again. Shawn stayed and went to college. Shawn and the rest of the teens are now 21 except for Brady who is 25.  
*****************************************************  
  
Shawn sat in the drivers seat with his cousin Abby in the passenger side. Mimi and Phillip and Jason all sat in back.  
  
" Remind me why we're going again?" Jason asked.  
" Because Chloe and Brady are engaged and we have to go see them." Shawn said.  
" I still can't belive it." Mimi said. " I mean who'd thought Brady and Chloe. I always figured that it would be Phillip and Chloe but now it's Phillip and Abby, and me and Jason and Shawn and well.... who are you going out with this week Shawn?" Mimi asked.  
" Haha,Meems. Just for you information this is no girl this week." Shawn said.  
" Wow that's a first." Phillip said jokingly.  
***********************  
Shawn,Phillip,Brady,Chloe,Abby,Jason and Mimi all stood in the middle of Brady and Chloe's living room.  
  
" So what are we doing tonight?" Shawn asked.  
" I have no idea." Brady replied.  
" Hey what's a Coyote?" Jason asked.  
" What it's a bar down town, why?" Brady asked.  
" It was on the back of the phone book. Have you ever been there?" Jason asked.  
" No but how about we all go check it out?" Brady suggested.  
" Better then nothing." Abby said as they all agreed.  
**********************************************  
  
Shawn,Brady,Chloe,Abby,Jason,Phillip and Mimi all walked down to Coyote Ugly only to see a GIANT line.  
  
" My gosh we're gonna be here forever!!" Mimi exclaimed as they got at the end of the line.  
**************************************  
1 Hour Later  
  
All 7 friends had finally gotton in to the club.  
  
" YOu better hope this club was worth it." Mimi said.  
  
Just then I Wanna Be A Cowboy came on and three girls jumped up on the bar. One was tall and had long black hair. She was wearing a black cowboy had leather pants and a lether shirt that just went above the bellybutton. The other one had blond hair and was wearing pink cowprinted pants (If you've seen the movie I'm talking about the pants Cammie wears the first time Violet comes into the bar to work) a pink tubetop and a pink cowboy hat. The last one was really short but tiney. You couldn't see her hair because she had it all in a black cowboy hat. She wore tight leather pants and a tight leather top about 3 to 4 inches above the midrift. They were dancing very provokitive (sp?). Brady, Shawn, Phillip and Jason all got huge grins watching the girls dance. Suddenly the short girl threw her hat off and let her sholder length blond hair fall down.   
  
  
" Guys, is it just me or does that girl look EXACTLY like Belle?" Mimi asked.  
" It's not definatly not just you." Brady said.  
" Lets ask the security guard." Chloe said as they all headed up to a big guy sitting in a chair.  
  
" Excuse me can you tell me what the short girl on the bars name is?" Brady asked.  
" I'm sorry I can't it's against bar rules." The guy said.  
" Listen I just need to know if her name is Isabelle Black." Brady said.  
" Why?" The guard asked.  
" Because that girl up there looks VERY MUCH like my little sister who went missing 4 years ago and her name was Isabelle Black." Brady siad.  
" Let me see your id." The guard said. Brady handed the guard his Id and a picture of him and Belle taken a long time ago.  
" Yeah that's Belle Black, she works here." The guard said. " Listen why don't you all come back around 3 o'clock that when we close and I'll let you in and you all can talk to her privitly." The guard suggested.  
" Thanks alot man." Brady said. " Lets go guys." Brady said. As they all headed out.  
**************************  
3 O'Clock  
  
Cammie, Belle,Rachel, Lou (the security guard) and Lil the owner of the bar all stood aroudn the bar. The girls couting their money. Lou went outside for a second.  
  
" That's 400 dollors apiece for tonight girls. We all did pretty good." Belle said happily.  
  
" Belle?" A voice asked from behind her. Belle turned around to see Chloe,Mimi,Jason,Abby,PHillip and worst of all Brady and Shawn.  
***************************************  



	2. Chapter 2

" Belle?" A voice asked from behind her. Belle turned around to see Chloe,Mimi,Jason,Abby,PHillip and worst of all Brady and Shawn.  
  
" Bra... Brady?" Belle said finally finding her voice. " What... what are you doing here?"   
  
" I came to vist you and I saw you and I missed you, Tink." Brady said.  
  
" Wow. Um.... you've really grown up, Braid." Belle said not knowing what else to say.  
  
" So have you." Brady replied. " How about a hug?" Brady asked.  
  
" Of course anything for you big bro." Belle said as she hugged him. She went over and hugged Abby,Chloe, Mimi, Jason, Phillip and Shawn. By that time Cammie,Lil and Rachel came up she walked over to them.  
  
" Guys I'd like you to meet my boss and the rest of the coyotes Cammie and Rachel." Belle said.  
  
" Hi I'm Cammie the Russian Tease." Cammie said. " See we all play our little parts as coyotes. Lil's the boss, Rachel's the New York Bitch and Belle is the Ohio Singer. Except that Lil really is the boss, and Rachel really is a bitch, and Belle really is a singer and I am really a tease." Cammie explained.  
  
" Cammie, you can only be a tease if you stop sleeping around." Belle said.  
  
" Oh yeah I keep forgeting that." Cammie siad as Jason smiled. Mimi quickly slapped him.  
  
" Actually we were about to go to breakfast. Do you guys wanna come?" Rachel siad knowing Belle WANTEd to get rid of them .  
  
" Um... sure." Jason said.  
******************************  
30 minutes later.  
  
Chloe,Brady,Belle,Shawn and Mimi sat on one side of the table in that order. Abby, Phillip,Rachel,Cammie and Jason sat on the other side in that order.  
  
" So this is what you guys do every night?" Shawn asked.  
  
" Yup." Cammie said.  
  
" OKay girls it's time." Rachel siad holding up a magizine (playboy). " Okay this week is Ms. Jennifer Taylor for Austin Texas." Rachel said showing everybody a picture of a naked girl with army boots on." I say 20 for Home Alone." Rachel siad.  
  
" I raise you twenty cause it's Termimnator." Cammie said putting a two twenty dollor bills in the middle with Rachels 2.   
  
" I call with 20 and say it's Saving Privite Ryan." Belle said laying 2 20's in the middle of the table.  
  
" Okay and Ms. Jennifer from Austin, Texas favorite movie is...... Saving Privite Ryan. Nah, you cheated you've already seen this one!" Rachel exclaimed as Belle picked up the money from the middle of the table.  
  
" Oh please a naked girl in army boots, easy call." Belle replied.  
  
" You know those boots are pretty cute, I'm gonna have to get me some." Cammie siad. Cammie stood up. " Oh check out what Al gave me for our anniversy." Cammie pulled her shirt up on the side to show a heart tatoo with Al written in it.  
  
" You let him brand you!! She let him brand her!!" Belle exclaimed.  
  
" I thought it was cute." Cammie said.   
  
" I like it." Jason said smiling at her and Cammie smiled back.   
  
" Guys, I'm sorry but I am tired and I'm going home." Belle said starting to get up as Brady and Shawn got up.   
  
" We'll walk you." Brady said. Belle just rolled her eyes as Brady and SHawn followed her out of the resteraunt.  
*************************  
  
" This is my place guys. So bye." Belle said.  
  
" Wait. When can I see you again?" Brady asked.  
  
" Yeah me too." Shawn siad.  
  
" Guys, you can't see me again. Ever agian." Belle replied.  
*****************************  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

******************************************************  
  
" What do you mean I can't see you again?!?" Brady demanded.  
  
" Just what I said, you can't see me again." Belle stated firmly.  
  
" Why the hell not!!" Brady yelled.  
  
" Brady, I have my life together. Yeah it's not full of money which John Black could've given if I wouldn't of ran, but it's MY life. And if you come back into the picture you are gonna ruin it. It's gonna go all haywire again. I love you, Brady. You're my brother and you always will be, but I've spent 4 years trying to get my life in order trying to forget about Salem. And if I let you see me again then no matter what Salem will be there. I can't do it, Brady." Belle replied.  
  
" Belle, you're not being fair!" Shawn yelled. Belle looked over at Shawn.  
  
" Shawn, life isn't fair." Belle replied.  
  
" What about your dreams, Belle?" Shawn asked.   
  
" Shawn, my dreams were ruined four years ago. So I've made new dreams and right now they're coming true. And I'm not letting nobody ruin it this time." Belle said. Belle walked up to Brady and gave him a kiss on the cheek then went back to her door and unlocked it. " Bye Braid. Bye, Toughboy." Belle said as she walked into her house leaving her brother and best friend all alone outside.  
  
******************************************************  
  
" Brady, it's going to be okay." Chloe said. She with Abby,Mimi,Jason,Phillip and Shawn all sat in the living room as Brady paced the room.  
  
" No it's not, Chloe. My little sister is a bartender, dancing on a bar, having guys drool over her, who knows what could happen and on top of it all saying I her big brother can not see her no more. It's the furthest thing from okay, Chloe!" Brady yelled. " And I mean if you could just see the kind of apartment she's living, it's horrible!!" Brady yelled.  
  
" Well maybe she's sick and tired of living on her daddy's money!!" Abby yelled standing up angerly. " Maybe she's actually got the guts to live on her own two feet, instead of running to her daddy everytime somthing goes wrong!! Just maybe she's grown up and learned that her daddy isn't going to be there all her life to support her!! You know what, Brady, maybe YOU should try to grow up!! And don't YOU DARE criticize (sp?) Belle for actually living on her own two feet and not crying to her daddy every chance she gets!!Unlike you!! You know what, Brady, you could learn a thing or two from Belle!!" Abby yelled.  
  
" I... um...I" Brady studdered.  
  
" Speechless?!? Wow. I think that's a first time for Brady Victor Black. Maybe someone should start telling you the truth more often." Abby stated. She turned around and walked to her room.  
******************************************************  
  
Belle stood inside the diner getting her something to drink before going to the bar to work. She had on a gold top that went about 5 to 6 inches above the midriff, and gold pants with gold boots (think about what Belle wore to the LBD except the top being shorter). The door to the diner opened and in walked Brady,Shawn,Abby,Chloe,Phillip,Jason and Mimi. Mimi saw her and ran up to her as the other followed.  
  
" Hey girl. I love your outfit!" Mimi yelped.  
  
" Thanks, Meems." Belle said.  
  
" It's a little revealing don't ya think." Brady said.  
  
" Just where it needs to be." Belle replied.  
  
Shawn as about to say something when is cell phone rang.  
  
" Hello?.... Is he okay?.... I'll be right there!!" Shawn said quickly he hung up the phone and turned pure white. " That was mom. Jt, is hurt. They don't know if he's gonna live. I'm going to Salem." Shawn said quickly as he ran out the door everybody following him including Belle.  
************************************  



	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight that night**  
  
Shawn's car pulled up to Salem Hospital, as everybody excluding Mimi and Jason, who had been dropped off at their house, ran inside, to see John,Marlana,Hope,Victor and Bo standing in the hall. Shawn ran up to Bo.  
  
"Dad, is JT okay?!?" he asked upset.  
  
"Yeah son, he's gonna be fine." Bo said just as John,Marlana,Hope and Bo noticed Belle.  
  
"Izzy B? Oh God Izzy B!" John said as he ran up to his daughter and hugged her.  
  
"Hi Daddy." Belle said hugging her dad back.  
  
"Oh my sweet Angel." Marlana said running over and hugging Belle tightly.  
  
"Hi Mom." Belle said hugging her back, as John,Belle, Marlana,Chloe and Brady all talked and hugged each other.  
  
(at another corner of the room)  
  
Bo, Hope and Shawn all hugged each other.  
  
"What happened? I mean with JT." Shawn asked upset.  
  
"He was outside playing, and he dropped his ball, it bounced into the road, Shawn...and..and he ran after it, and a car hit him." Hope said crying as she remembered hearing her son scream and a cars breaks screech, earlier that afternoon.  
  
"He's in a coma, Shawn, but he's alive." Bo said as he looked down.  
  
"Dad, he's a Brady, he's gonna make it." Shawn said softly.  
  
"Yeah he is." Bo said as he hugged his wife and son.  
  
(at another corner of the room)  
Phillip walked over to Victor. Abby knew better then to follow, Victor hated Abby, and only thought of her as trouble.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" Phillip asked confused.  
  
"Well I was worried, so I came down. How was New York?" Victor asked.  
  
"It was okay. Dad, is JT gonna be okay?"   
  
"I'm not sure, Phillip."  
  
"I..I still can't belive it, of all the kids JT. He's gotta be okay, Dad, he's just gotta." Phillip said hugging his dad tightly.   
  
Abby watched all the families talk and hug, as felt very out of place, as she slowly turned going out of the hospital. Brady saw her go, as he slowly followed her.  
  
**Outside The Hospital**  
  
Abby lit a cigerate, she never smoked, but her nerves were bad, just watching all of them as a happy family, as she thought of not having one, it made her ill.   
  
"You shouldn't smoke." A voice came from behind causing Abby to jump, she turned around and saw Brady.  
  
"What's it to you?" she asked throwing the cigerate down. "So why aren't you in there with your family?"  
  
"Why aren't you in there with Phillip?" Brady asked back.  
  
"Mr.Kiriakis hates me, and I didn't want to interrupt their moment." she said softly.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I'm just still in shock after that little scene where you told me off." Brady said teasingly causing Abby to smile.  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"Yeah you did. God Abby, you've changed." Brady said softly looking at her.   
  
"I grew up." she said simply.  
  
"I still can't believe that YOU of all people would of told me off. I mean when we were kids you were so little and shy. Boarding school must of really changed you." he said.  
  
"It did, and not in the best way." she said softly looking down then back up.  
  
"So how long have you been back, how long have you and Phillip been seeing each other?" Brady asked.  
  
"I got back a few monthes ago, and we've been seeing each other for about 4 monthes." she said softly.  
  
"Oh so aren't you very serious?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Not as serious as you and Chloe." she said softly not understanding this feeling of safty she had with Brady.  
  
"Yeah.." Brady said looking down. "Abby! Maybe you and I could...."  
  
"Abby babe, you out here?" Phillip asked coming outside interrupting Abby and Brady's moment.  
  
"Yeah I'm out here." she said softly.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Bye Brady." Abby said softly as she turned walking away.  
  
" Later Nephew." Phillip said as he left with Abby, as Brady just starred at their departure.  
~~~~~  
  
**In JT's hospital room**  
  
Shawn sat by JT's bed holding his brothers hand.  
  
"Hey you." Belle said walking in and closing the door.  
  
"Hey yourself." Shawn said as he looked over his sholder at Belle. "He looks so small and tiney." Shawn said softly.  
  
"Yeah he does. He's gonna be okay, Shawn." Belle said softly walking over to him and bending down in front of him.  
  
"How do you know that?" Shawn asked as he looked at her.  
  
"I feel it, in my heart." she said softly.  
  
"What if you're wrong, what will I do, I don't how I'd live without him, how'd I breath, and walk." Shawn said softly tears filling up his eyes.  
  
"Then I'll breath for the both of us, and I'll walk for the both of us, and I'll be strong for the both of us." Belle said softly, as Shawn broke down.  
  
"Belle, I'm so scared." he said said crying as Belle stood up holding him, letting him cry.  
~~~~ 


End file.
